Always In My Heart
by Anora and Kelia
Summary: When young, Kelia and Anora, happens to stumble across the Gate of Idramm, Kelia pulls out Lightning, only to be bought back to Alanna's time, with Anora. Now they must discover there own gifts, and even try to become a knights, but will they succeed with


Always in my Heart  
  
Story Line: When young, Kelia and Anora, happens to stumble across the Gate of Idramm, Kelia pulls out Lightning, only to be bought back to Alanna's time, with Anora. Now they must discover there own gifts, and even try to become a knights, but will they succeed?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Song of the Lioness series, all I own is Kelia and Anora and the story line.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: To the Past  
  
"Kelia, looks at that sword! It's so beautiful"   
  
Anora said, examining the sword closely. The sword was streaked in soot, the Jewels on it's hilt cracked and blacken. Anora took a good guess that a great battle had taken place here, by the looks of things. She pulled out a colth and wiped the soot off. Kelia came over to look the sword over.  
  
"It's old, really really old, and there's something to it that compels me to try and get it out. I think mother should see this."  
  
Kelia too examined the sword, it was still sharp, and stuck in the middle of a pattern, and there seemed to be a long ago hint of evil combining with lots of good. Kelia was used to feeling things like that in old artifacts, things that seemed to come from around the time of King Jonathan. Their mother knew alot about that era of time, she even said that there was a female warrior called the Lioness, that was the King's Champion. Kelia loved to hear the stories of the fights her mother had figured out about the Lioness, while Anora preferred to hear about the Lioness' relationships.  
  
Both girls had their mother's golden blond hair, and their father's bluish-green eyes. They also had their grandfather's freckles and were pretty short for their age. Kelia was currently wear black bell bottom pants, with a tiger stripped shirt, showing the face of the Tiger every once in awhile. It also had string of gold all over, she left her hair down and pushed her gold-rimmed glasses back up her nose. Her twins sister was dress pretty much the same except her shirt portrayed cheetah instead of a tiger.   
  
"So how are we suppose to get the sword to Mom, when she's all the way at the end of the catacombs?" Anora asked quickly, already knowing the answer. Anora was the more intelligent of the two, and she was also quick witted, while Kelia was more curious and always asking questions. The two always made a great team together, playing off each other's strengths.   
  
"Pull it out and bring it to her, like she said! I'll do it!" Kelia said happily, she was the strongest out of the two of them. She touched the hilt of the sword, and stopped as her sister started to speak.  
  
"You know what...I think this is Lightning, the sword of the Lioness!"  
  
* Meanwhile...*  
  
Alanna, or the Lioness, sat watching Lightning, as if she was waiting for something to happen. The Great Mother Goddess had said that something interesting was about to happen here, and that Alanna better be there and ready. Alanna sneezed three times, now knowing that something magical was going to happen.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
A small black thing walked over to Lightning and sat there waiting, just as Alanna was. Something made Alanna uncomfortable about all this, but the Goddess insisted that Alanna came down here and waited. Alanna sighed hoping that something would happen soon.  
  
*Back to Kelia and Anora*  
  
"I think your right, mother would just love to have this wouldn't she?" Kelia said, as she yawned, than her and her sister sneezed at the same time.  
  
"Can you just take it out so we can get out of here? I think the dust is starting to agrevate our allergies!"  
  
"Fine...although I don't see much dust in here!" Kelia pulled the sword out of the center of the pattern, and she and her sister were engulfed a bright light. Their mother saw all this, and immediately burst out in tears.  
  
* Back to Alanna*  
  
Alanna quickly covered her eyes, as a bright light came from Lighting, and she could hear Lightning humming. When the light was back to normal, Alanna jumped back in shock, two girls were lying on the floor infront of her, and they were twins. both girls were also dressed as boys, but the clothing looked girlish. One girl, was holding the hilt of Lightning as she stood up.  
  
"Anora...it didn't come out...and..." the girl jumped back. "Anora wake up!"  
  
The girl named Anora, looked up at her sister, and blinked.  
  
"What do you mean by, it didn't come out, Kelia?" Anora stood up, and started to stretch, until she saw Alanna. "Kelia, I don't think were in our own time anymore."  
  
The twins looked at Alanna, who stared back, than the black thing jumped on Kelia's shoulder.  
  
"I'm Kelia Cooper, and that's my twin Anora Cooper, and you are?"  
  
"Sir Alanna of Trebond, may I ask were you come from"  
  
"Um...a small city called Elist, may I ask where we are?" Anora said quietly.  
  
"You're in the catacombs of Palace in Tortall. How did you two get here?"  
  
"Umm...we pulled out that sword, that's now back where it was, and woke up with you infront off us!" Kelia said.  
  
"Well than, why don't you come with me, I have a feeling we're about to become good friends" Alanna said, and she started to lead them out of the catacombs. The twins wispered to themselves, about how all this seem much more new than when they were last there. They didn't really believe that they were not in their own time, till they saw the palace, completely in one piece.  
  
"Ok, I'll say this, this was not here when we went in!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alanna asked.  
  
"I'm guessing that sword down there took us back in time!" Anora explained.  
  
"I didn't know that Lightning could do that, although it is a great sword, it served me well."  
  
Kelia mouth dropped, in sudden realization, but her twin was the one to speak.  
  
"You're telling us that you're the Lioness? That would mean we've travel back hundreds of years!" Anora's voice betrayed her true feelings of shock.  
  
"Yes, I'm known as the Lioness. Now what are we going to do with you two?"  
  
"For now, I think I need to rest, I'm extremely tired" Anora replied quietly.  
  
"Well than come along" was all Alanna said as she walked towards the Palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The twins were debating about what to do in their room. They knew that for now, they'd just have to choose something to do, till they figured out what they wanted to do.  
  
"I'd like to become a knight myself, it'd be very interesting." Kelia said, having made up her mind.  
  
"I agree with you, it'd be alot of fun, though alot of hard work. You do remember what mother said about knighthood. you have to go through being a page, and squire, and the ordeal, and even when you become a knight, you have to work hard." Anora replied, remembering all the stuff that she knew about this time era.  
  
"That and we'll need new clothes to fit in, and alot more things. We also could change the future in a way we don't know."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, but I do know one thing, The Great Mother Goddess has something planned for you two." Alanna stood in the doorway, watching them and listening to them. She was pleased that they wanted to become knights, and was hoping to help the two of them.   
  
"I'm sure King Jonathan will allow you two to becomes knights, if you work hard. As for new clothing, I'll help you out there."  
  
The twins murmured their thanks, and than headed for bed, as Alanna went to talk to Jon about there two new comers.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? First off, I know my grammar is awful, but my computer doesn't have grammar check, or spell check for that matter. I have found a spell check program online, so I'll try to use it as often as I can. Any ways, talk to you all later!  
  
Oh yes please review, it'd really help, and no flames either! 


End file.
